Hot Spring Vacation (2019)
Hot Spring Vacation Event Period: '''11/042019 5pm (PST) to 11/12/2019 5pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Nobunaga, Kenshin and Ieyasu. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to Lock Me Up With Love (2019). Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Nobunaga's Epilogue: '''Sweet Orange Lounge Chair # '''Kenshin's Epilogue: Round Floor Lantern # Ieyasu's Epilogue: Warm Ceiling Lantern By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Room With a Private Hot Spring'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Hot Spring Curtain - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 4 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Special Theme (Kenshin)' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - Clear every ending by 11/08 17:00 (PST). * Special Theme (Kenshin) - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Sweet Orange Carpet - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium ending. * '''Sweet Camellia Orange Kimono' - Full Ending Bonus ''- Clear every ending. * '''Special Theme (Nobunaga)' - Personal Glamour Bonus (90000) - Raise your personal glamour to 90.000. * Special Theme (Ieyasu) - Personal Glamour Bonus (80000) - Raise your personal glamour to 80.000. * Long Silver Curls - Personal Glamour Bonus (70000) - Raise your personal glamour to 70.000. * Sweet Orange Eyes - Personal Glamour Bonus (60000) - Raise your personal glamour to 60.000. * Sweet Orange Lips - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Gacha Ticket (500 pts) - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Shaved Ice (+100 Stamina) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Sweet Coral Haori '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Nobunaga) - Clear Nobunaga's Premium ending. * 'Pale Orange Obi '- Premium Ending Bonus (Ieyasu) - Clear Ieyasu's Premium ending. * '''Pale Orange Geta - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) '- ''Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. '''Ranking Bonuses * Special Theme (Warlords) - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Special Theme (Ieyasu) - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Special Theme (Kenshin) - Top 300 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Special Theme (Nobunaga) - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Green Camellia Kimono - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * His Deep Green Haori - Top 3000 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 3.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 11/05 5:00 pm to 11/06 5:00 am (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 11/08 5:00 pm to 11/09 5:00 am (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 11/12 5:00 am to 10/12 5:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour